Dragon Ball: NT
Dragon Ball: New Threat or Dragon Ball: NT is by me, Shadowshades. It takes place half between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT (2.5 years). Opening and Ending - Opening: Dragon Soul (Saga 1) - Opening 2: Last Moment: Spyair (Saga 2) - Opening 3: Overlap: Kimeru (Saga 2, Starts at The Unknown) - Opening 4: Overlap: Kimeru (Saga 3) - Ending: Don't You See: Zard(Saga 1) - Ending 2: Sen No Yoru Wo Koete: Aqua Time (Saga 2) - Ending 3: Future Colors: Plastic Tree (Saga 2 Part 2) - Ending 4: Tane Wo Maku Hibi: Kosuke Atair (Saga 3) Sagas * Invaders Saga *Completed* * New Ruler Saga *Completed* * Future Evil Saga * Lost Episodes Saga *Movie* Canonicity Dragon Ball NT's canonicity fits perfect with out disturbing anything. It doesn't affect Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. Infact later it actual explains things in GT. Dragon Ball GT is canon in this story.﻿ Characters Good Guys * Goku * Gohan * Goten * Vegeta * Trunks * Piccolo * Future Trunks * Future Bulma Bad Guys *Jakob *Primo *Lester *Aporia (Fusion) *Copycat *Dōnatsu * Keiniku *Kyandi * Zetie * Bana * Coopcak * Future Baby * Future Dr. Myuu * Future General Rilldo * Future Sigma Force Non-fighting Good guys * Dende Others * 17 * King Kai means decease. Invaders Saga The Pod Lands Six strange pod lands in Aru Village. A person steps out and says that he is going to destroy them all. He blast at the town then... Goku and Uub are training and feel the power levels of the invaders. "Uub, stay here, I'm going to check it out." Goku then flies off. Meanwhile Vegeta lands at Paprika Wasteland. One of the invaders lands near him. The invader says "How did you know where I was landing?" Vegeta replies that it is his ability to sense power levels. He uses his scouter, but it blows up. Vegeta coments on how his scouter must be old and says "Get ready, Big Bang Attack!" Goku senses Vegeta's power level increase and hurry's to the scene. He lands and Vegeta says he handeled it. Just then the Invader gets up and says "You think that was enough to defeat me? Since you're going to both died, let me tell you my name so you may know how it was. My name is Coopcak, one of the people who's going to destroy your planet." Vegeta then got up to him and blast him. He get up and goes to Goku. "So your Kakarot, huh? And your Vegeta? So two of the last three' Saiyan.' Goku asks what he means and Coopcak replies they will find out. Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan. Goku punchs him into the ground and uses the Kamehameha. The dust clears and reveals Coopcak was defeated. A New Threat Goku and Vegeta go to inspect Coopcak when the other arrive. They go over to him when 5 people appear.The middle graps Coopcak and throw him. He then blast him to where nothing is left. Goku screams what did he do that for, when Piccolo sees something. Piccolo says "Guys look at that guy, he has a tail.". One person steps forward and replies " Yes our leader is a Saiyan." The leader then says "Be quiet Zetie, I think They should know. You see a month before Planet Vegeta, I was lauch to a planet as a baby and as a 4 year old I killed them all. I learn that other saiyans surrived. Now Bana kill them." The three others fly away and Bana hovers in the air. He says "Blast of the burning sun!" The dust clears and there is a big crater. Bana says for them to leave so they do. Vegeta flies out and blast Bana point-blank range with final flash. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Bana. He hit the groung and says that they are way out of the league of their leader. His body then goes limp. Train To Best Them The Z fighter fly to Kami's Lookout. There they decide they need to train to beat the remaining members. Goku and Vegeta enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile at the crash site 3 mysterious figure investigate it. "Looks like they have arrived," Say the middle one "All according to plan." Zetie's Strike While Goku and Vegeta are training Trunk, Goten, and Gohan are waiting. Just then they feel a disturbance. They fly and find Zetie destorying a city. Zetie spots them and launchs a ki blast at them. Gohan blocks it back and adds a Kamehameha with it. Zetie flies out of the smoke, but is hit by Trunks and Goten. Zetie stumbles out. Ceasefire!?!? Dōnatsu lands and kills Zetie. Dōnatsu tells them they will have one day to train. He flies off. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten arrive at the Lookout and Vegeta and Goku are brief about the situation. The other then train. One Day Later... Dōnatsu is standing in a field when the Z-Fighters land. "I guess," says Dōnatsu, "I'll be fighting alone." Goku steps up and is ready to fight. The fight begins and the fighter are evenly matched. Goku fires a kamehameha wave at Dōnatsu. Dōnatsu says "I'll end it quickly." he fires an energy ball at Goku, but he dodges. "Fool that was an Power ball." says Dōnatsu. He transforms into a giant ape. The End of Dōnatsu Dōnatsu says "I have control of this form and now it is time to die." Goku and Vegeta blast him with their strongest blast. Gohan blasts off Dōnatsu's tail and he turns back to normal. They blast him again. Badly injuried, Dōnatsu goes to his spaceship. amd blast off. Goku goes Super Sayian and blasts his space ship and it blows up. Dōnatsu crashs and needs help. Just then a mysterious group appears. Among them is Kyandi and Keiniku. The right man then stabs Dōnatsu. "All according to plan." New Ruler Saga The Tenka'ichi Budōkai With peace restored Goku and the others find out that a Tenka'ichi Budōkai is coming up. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks decide to enter. The day of the Tenka'ichi Budōkai arrives and they enter. They proceed to the punching machine. "Ok fighters," says the annonucers, "this year we will have 16 of you to fight, so line up." The line moves and the fighter moving on are... The match-ups are... The First Round "Okay," says the announcer, "the first round is Lester vs Killa." They enter the ring. The announcer says, "Start!" Lester stands there and Killa charges at him. Lester graps his fist and tosses him out of the ring. "The winner Lester!" The next round proceeds with Yoshi beating Mighty Mask. In round 3 Primo punch Jewel right into the bbuilding and procceds. The mysterious M.M. beats Captain Chicken do to forfet. Jakob punchs "Killer" and "Killer" stays down for the count. Vegeta and Goku easily beat Yba and Kick. The last match is long, but Trunks beats Goten. The Second Round "Now it's time for the second round." said the announer. Lester and Yoshi step into the arena. "Begin!" Yoshi charges at Lester and delivers a fury of punches. Lester hops in the air and kick Yoshi out of the arena. "The winner is Lester!" "Round two Primo vs. M.M., begin!" Primo rushs to M.M. and knocks him out of the ring. A Change in Plans "Next is Vegeta and Jakob." They step in the ring. "Ok, BEGIN!" The stand there. "Vegeta," Jakob says, "I'll let you make the first move." Vegeta says "I surrender." "Then the winner is Jakob." Vegeta walks into the build. Goku asks why he surrendered. Vegeta replies that he was to strong for him. Jakob, Primo, and Lester walk up to them. "Hello Goku," says Jakob "We've been watch both of you. See you latter." As they walk pass them Primo says "Good luck." Just then a loud blast is heard. They rush out and find a big section of the crowd was destoryed. "Come with us." says Primo New Ruler Saga Part 2 Sinister Plans "Come with us." Says Primo. "Why would I do that?" says Goku. Primo blast another section of the crowd. "Now will you?" "Fine." Goku replies. "Here are the locations." The three men disappear. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo head for the base. They stop in front of a weird looking building. "Here we are." says Goku. They enter and a door opens. "Welcome." says the voice. He steps closer and it's Kyandi. "I guess I go first. Infinity Blast!" An infinity sign-shaped blasts comes out of his right palm and destorys the door. "No way ou" says Kyandi. "Goku goes Super Saiyan and says "Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!!!!" It blast Kyandi and he goes flying. "Guys whats that?" says Gohan knowdecing the tattoo on Kyandi's hand. "It wasn't there before." Kyandi gets ups and Goku and Gohan blasts him with a Kamehameha. He falls defeated and the tattoo disapppears. The door opens and they proceed. Into the Belly of the Beast On the stone floor another door opens and out steps Keiniku. "Look." As Kyandi, Keiniku had an ∞ tattoo. Keiniku spits on the floor and it burns through. "You better watch out, my spit is acid." says Keiniku. "I'll go." says Vegeta. "Acid Rain!" shouts Keiniku. He spits several times in the air and it rains down. "Acid Blow!" He spits several times around Vegeta. "Ha now you can't get out." says Keiniku. Vegeta rushs next to him. "How?" says Keiniku, "I guess I'll have to use my ultimate move. Nexus Rain!" He spits around Vegeta and lanches energy blast at him. Vegeta uses Final Flash. It blast Keiniku and he falls down. Keiniku's ∞ tattoo disappears and the door opens. Meanwhile in a throne room two people meet. "I need you to get rid of the group quickly." says one person. It turns out to be Primo. "I will master." says the other person. "Go then Copycat." The Z-fighters appear on the next floor. "Welcome. I'll take on Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks." "Who is that?" asks Piccolo. "Hello my name is Copycat." says the man. "Lets see.. ah... Kamehame..HAAAA!!!!!!" says Copycat. He dodges. "By the way," says Copycat, "any move used by anyone once I can use." "Goten ready?" ask Trunks. "Yeah." says Goten. "Fu-sion Ha!". "Good move." says Copycat, "Bring it on." Gotenks and Copycat battle. Piccolo comes in and blast Copycat. Gotenks blast Copycat with one final blast. Copycat disappears. They defuse. Back at the throne room Copycat kneels before Primo. "Master, I'm sorry I've fail." says Copycat. "Yes you have." says Primo. He takes out his sword and slashs Copycat's neck. Copycat falls to the ground. Lester's Strike The Z-fighters proceed to a gold room with 3 paths. Goku goes down one path. Vegeta goes down the second. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten go down the last path. Piccolo stays in the room. Down the last path they come to a plain, empty room. "Hello." says Lester. They get ready for battle. Just then they are teleported to a huge room. Goku, Vegeta, Jakob, and Primo are also there. "I'll take these three." says Lester. "Now for a neat move." He makes a Destruto Disc and hops on it. "I call it Destrution Ride." says Lester. He rides it while blasting at them. When he passes them he turns it around. Finally he launches it at them. They dodge it and Gohan and Goten launch a Kamehameha wave at Lester. Primo's Attack On the other side Vegeta is fighting Primo. "You're to weak." says Primo. "Oh yeah," says Vegeta "Big Bang Attack!" Primo easily dodges it and counters with several ki blast. Primo says "Here an attack you can't dodge, I call it Infinitity Sword Buster." He pullls out his sword and slashes it around creating ki blast. Vegeta dodges. Just then they hit Vegeta. He goes down. Jakob's Plan "Goku lets wait out until the battles are over to have our own." says Jakob. A ball of energy wraps around him and Goku. "This'll be interesting." At Lester's battle Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 and Goten and Trunks fuse and go Super Saiyan 3. "He's an attack you may like." says Lester. He makes an Infinity ki blast then adds spikes to it. Gohan deflects it back, launches a Kamehameha, and Gotenks use an energy doughnut. All hit Lester and he falls defeated. Primo's Downfall Primo see that Lester is defeated and starts to head over when a blast goes by him. "So you're still alive." says Primo. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2. "Looks like I'll have to deal with you first." "Things are heating up." says Jakob, "So the fight between us will begin." "How about this!" says Primo, "Diablo Blast!" He thrust his sword into the ground. A skull-shaped Ki blast comes out and hit Vegeta. "Come on that tickled." says Vegeta. Primo says "Don't mock me, Infinity Diablo Blast!!"It hit Vegeta and the smoke clears. Vegeta is badly injuried. "Here one last attack. Final Big Bang." It hit Primo and both fall defeated. Another!?!?!? As soon as Primo hit the ground the energy bubble disappears and Jakob hit Goku. "Ultimate Infinity Blast." says Jakob. "Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HAAA!!!!!!!!" shouts Goku. The blast his each other. Jakob and Goku strugle over the blast. Finally Goku prevails. Jakob gets up. "Time for Plan B." With that Lester and Primo get up and rush toward Jakob. "Now for our ultimate technique." says Jakob. An ∞-shaped crest appears around them. A flash of light comes and it disappears. No one is there. "Up here." says a voice. They look and a mysterious person is there. The Unknown "This is our fused form." says the man, "You can call me Aporia. Ininity Shift." The teleport to West City. "Here is our battleground." says Aporia. He launches a blast at the heart of the city. "Here less people." He rushes to Gotenks, blasting him. He un-fuses and the are out cold. He appears behind Gohan and knocks him out. "All this was as I planed." says Aporia. "What do you mean?" says Goku. "I controled the person who told Dōnatsu where you and Vegeta were. I set up the tournament. I set it all up plus more." Goku says "What more!?" "You'll find out." He appears near Goku. "Acid Wave." He thrust his fist, which turned green, at Goku. Goku dodges and his fist hits a building. The area around his fist disvoles. "Now it time for you to die." says Aporia. Hope Just as Goku is about to be attacked from Aporia from behind Aporia is hit by someone. Goku looks back. "Hey I thought you could use some help so I got here as fast as I could." says 17. "So 17 you came to join?" says Aporia, "No difference." Aporia dukes it out with 17 for a bit. "Lets see if you can handle this. Nuclear Fusion." 17 barely manges to dodge. They look back and see the city being blown away. As 17 and Goku are looking Aporia comes behind and knocks out 17. He goes to Goku. "Kamehameha!!" shouts Goku. Aporia get up. "So you know I was coming. Now for you to die this time." Help from Others "There's only one way to beat him" thinks Goku. "King Kai can you hear me?" "Loud and clear Goku" replies King Kai. "I need you to let me to speak to the people of Earth." King Kai does so. "People listen," says Goku, "I need you to help me. raise your hands up and supply me energy." The spirit bomb get bigger. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, 17, Goten, and the newly-arrived Piccolo stand in front of Aporia. "Guys get me more time." says Goku. They fight Aporia and get badly beat. "I'm good." says Goku. "No you don't." shouts Aporia, "Infinity Omega Blaster." The spirit bomb and the infinity omega blaster hit each other. The End for One The blast are evenly matched. goku pushes, but Aporia pushes back. Just then Aporia add energy to his blast and Goku goes Super Saiyan 3. "You'll never win," says Aporia, "and even if you do what are going to do about the damage?" Goku replies "The dragon balls will be use to fix it." Aporia says " The Dragon Balls will not always be on your side." Goku pushes and Aporia pushes back. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo combine their own blast with the spirit bomb. the spirit bomb pushes greatly on the Infinity Omega Blaster. The attack fails and Aporia is consumed. The threat is over. A week later at Kami's Lookout, the gang gathers. "Arise Shenron!" shouts Goku. "What is your first wish?" "We wish to restore all the damage and lives lost to Jakob, Lester, Primo, and Aporia." says Goku. "Your wish is granted. What is your second wish?" "We wish that everyone not here to forget of them." "Your wish is granted. Farewell." With that Goku and the other could rest well...........For Now. new danger apporach till Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. So end their story for now. Future Evil Saga Begin again On a distant planet in space in Trunk's timelime an evil scientist worked. "Soon my creation will be done and free." said the scientist in shadow. "Master what do you want us to do?" asked another man. "Yes, I need you to get the Dragon Balls from Namek." said the scientist, "Is that understood General Rilldo?" On Earth in West City the city and others around the globe are being rebuilt. " Hey Trunks." says Bulma. "What is it mom." says Trunks "Now that the androids are gone we can bring the others back to life." "How is that the dragon ball don't work anymore." "True, the ones here don't, but we can make a ship and use the ones on Namek." After a few months the ship is ready and Trunks leaves. Meanwhile a different force appears near Namek. Robots and Dragon Balls As Trunks nears the planet the other forces land. " Retreive the Dragon Balls and bring them to me." says General Rilldo. "Yes sir." says Nezi. The Sigma Force heads off. As Trunks lands he senses a high power level and heads in that direction. "Hand over the dragon ball." says Nezi. An Old Friend Trunks lands in front off the Sigma Force. "Get out of the way or perish." says Nezi. "I got him." says Natt. Trunks goes Super Saiyan and hits him with Burning Blast destroying him. "We'll just get it back when we get back." says Nezi and they fly off. "Thanks." says one of the villagers, "I'm Dende." "I'm Trunks." says Trunk, "Come to think of it I think I've heard of you from one of Gohan's stories." "You know Gohan?' asks Dende. " I knew him, though he died when these androids attacked the Earth. I'm here to get the dragon balls to wish back him and the others." "Here," says Dende, "Here's our dragon ball." "So far we have 4 dragon balls." says Nezi, "We'll get that one from the kid next and the other two will be easy." Sigma Force Combine After the second day on Namek Trunks got 2 more Dragon Balls when he picks up 4 dragon balls in one area. The Sigma Force intercepts. "You think you can get our Dragon Balls?" says Nezi. "Sigma Force Combine." After they combine they attack Trunks. Trunks and them fight for a while when Trunks goes Super Saiyan. "I've figured out your moves." Trunks uses Heat Dome on the Sigma Force Cannon, destroying them. Trunks gathers there Dragon Balls and heads towards Dende's village. Meanwhile a ship nears Namek. The Wish is Made After arriving at Dende's village they summon the dragon. "What is your first wish?" "We wish for all the people on Earth that were killed by the androids to come back to life." Machines of Evil The Bad Doctor Tuffle Strike Baby's Rage Better For the Future (Final Episode of Future Evil Saga) Trivia *﻿The reason Coopcak and Bana where killed quickly is, because they had low power levels. *" The Dragon Balls will not always be on your side." is foreshadowing the shadow dragons. How Aporia knows this is going to be explained in the movie. Category:Fan Fiction